The Tenkyoku Story
by quartazium-kaos
Summary: This is the story of the fifth god, Tenkyoku. In the original FY series, Yuu Watase didn't have this god in the story, but the god, Tenkyoku, actually did exist in Chinese Mtythology. The fifth god resembles the center, and this is it's story.
1. Priestess

A silver veil swept her into a scene. She walked down the aisle as people stared at her. Suddenly six men and two girls surrounded her. They seemed familiar to her, but yet so distant. She said words in a foreign tongue and placed a scroll into a fire. Silver light blazed, washing the scene out.

Celestial woke up panting. The sun was shining on her bed where her dog was sleeping soundly. 'What was that?' She thought. Celestial looked outside where snowflakes were drifting swiftly, and laying a blanket of white in Tokyo, Japan. She frowned, then jumped when the doorbell rang. Celestial looked at her watch. It was 12:34. "Shit!" she muttered. She descended down the stairs to get the door. Celestial opened the door. "Hey. It's been a while, Celestial."

"Yue? Is that really you?" Celestial said wide-eyed.

"Celestial, did you just wake up? You look like crap."

"Well thanks, and yes, I did just wake up."

"Can I come in, perhaps? It's really fucking cold out here."

"Oh, right. Sure."

The guy with the light blonde hair and sapphire eyes went in. "Um I need to take a shower and get dressed. You're going to wait down here."

"It's not like I want to actually see you butt naked. Or maybe..."

"Shut up. That was an order."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to peek on you." Yue said laughing. Celestial looked at him and then went upstairs. "Jeez, I can't believe him." She muttered, turning the shower water on. A few minutes later she came downstairs dressed, her short hair soaping wet. Yue looked her up and down and whistled. Celestial looked at him, telling him with her eyes to shut up.

"I wasn't speaking."

"Yeah, but now you are. Besides, what are you doing in Tokyo? I thought that you were in America."

"I was, but I had to come back." Yue said softly.

"You had to come back?"

"Yes." Yue was looking at her. Celestial thought she knew what this meant. She stood up and went to the bookshelf. Yue followed her with his eyes.

"Your fourteen, and I'm seventeen. I've known you for as long as I can remember." Yue said quietly. Celestial picked out a random book.

"What are you saying?" She asked him sincerely.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you." Yue said standing up. Celestial looked at the cover. She remembered her father telling her to never open the book. He had brought it from someone's house. Was it the Yuki's? She didn't remember, but didn't really care.

_" Celestial, this is a very dangerous book, will you promise me that you'll never lay hands on it?" Her father had said._

"Why Daddy?"

"It's just a very bad book, honey! Will you promise me to never touch it?" Her father had said. Celestial looked into his friendly but fierce eyes. She remembered herself agreeing, and her head nodding slowly.

Celestial thought about that moment, and about her promise. Celestial opened the book, not heeding her father's warning and breaking her promise from long ago. The first page said, " This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Tenkyoku, and acquired the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and begin..." She was, then, enveloped in a blinding silver light. 'What the hell is happening to me? Celestial thought.

"Yue? Yue?" Celestial called out desperately.

"Celestial? Where are you?" Yue said. The room was empty except for a book lying on the floor. He picked it up. The cover was a shade of red. The binding was black. The title read The Universe of the Five Gods. He opened the book and read the first page. It said" This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Tenkyoku, and acquired the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and begin..." 'Oh no... This couldn't actually be true.'

"Celestial, quit playing around, where the hell are you?" Yue called out. There was no answer. Yue looked at the first page. He slowly turned to the second page.

The girl stirred. Her short black hair laid about her shoulders. Her eyes flickered opened to reveal stunning amethyst eyes. But who the hell was this girl in the strange clothes?

"Who, who the fuck are you?" Celestial blurted out. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered.

"Ahem." Celestial turned her head swiftly when she heard the voice. She saw a girl about the same age as she was. Her hair was tied up into two loops on each side of her head. The shinning dark blue hair had red carnations on each side of the elegant loops. The rest of her long blue hair was hanging loosely about her shoulders.

"Who are you, may I inquire?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shu Lien. You can call me Koukyuu, though."

"Right. I'm Celestial Daikoku. Where am I?"

"You're in Peking. On Mt. Taikyoku."

"Where's that?"

"Why, in China, of course."

"Why the hell am I in China? Aren't I in Japan?"

"What is a Japan?" Koukyuu asked curiously.

"Am I really in China?"

"Of course. I have to let the emperor know that you're here."

"Emperor? And why?"

"Aren't you the Priestess of Tenkyoku?"

"What is that? Wait... I remember something about a Tenkyoku in the book. I'm...I'm not in the book am I?"

"Anyway, please follow me." Koukyuu said. Celestial stood up and followed her. 'I'm really in the book. How am I going to get out of here?'

After about twenty minutes they reached a palace that looked like one of those pictures in Celestial's Ancient Chinese textbook. They walked to the front gates. Koukyuu said that Celestial was the Priestess of Tenkyoku. Celestial didn't do anything about this, though, even if she did disagree with the whole priestess thing. The guards bowed to Celestial when she passed them after Koukyuu had said that she needed to see the Emperor, who ever that person was. Celestial just followed Koukyuu wherever she went. She suddenly stopped, making her run into her.

"What the hell was..." Koukyuu had curtseyed revealing Celestial. She just looked at the man who was sitting on his throne. He was obviously the emperor.

"Who might this be, Koukyuu?"

"This is the Priestess of Tenkyoku." Koukyuu said uncertainly.

"Is this, really? Priestess, we are delighted that you have come. What is your title?"

"What the hell are you saying, and who the fuck is we?"

"You are the Priestess, are you not?"

"I'm not the Priestess of anything."

"Koukyuu, you said that this is the Priestess. Is this really the Priestess?"

"Yes, Highness. I found her beside a tree. Look at her clothing. She must be the Priestess. She even said that she was from another world." Even though Koukyuu was nervous, she still seemed able to speak to the emperor.

"What's a Tenkyoku, anyway? And, what's with the Priestess business?"

"There is a legend in Peking, that the Priestess of Tenkyoku will one day deliver us from the endless attacks of Hokkan."

"What's a Hokkan?"

"Hokkan is the country of the north. They've been attacking ever since I became the emperor. We were hoping that you would grant us peace from the endless attacks. It's not just only Hokkan, though; Sairou, Konan and Kutou have also been attacking. That might just be because I'm the youngest ruler of the five."

"If I become the Priestess of Tenkyoku, will I be able to return to my world?"


	2. Go Big or Die Trying

The emperor studied her. Her short hair hanging about, the desperate amethyst eyes. The fierce set of her jaw, he didn't know what to say. After some hesitation, the emperor replied, "Yes, if you wish to return to your world." He said. The girl looked at him, and then she relaxed, slowly.

"What... Is your name?" she asked.

"Our name is Ishidoro." He replied. The girl nodded. "And your name is?"

"Celestial, Daikoku." She seemed uncertain, but replied none the less.

"We are sure you are tired and want to clean up, are we right?" Ishidoro asked with a small smile. Celestial nodded. "Koukyuu... Please show her to her room." Ishidoro looked at celestial and told her that a servant would come to her room and tell her when her bath was ready.

Sitting in the bathtub, Celestial was thinking about the whole priestess business.

Shiho walked out of his room. He had just finished kendo with his older brother, Ishidoro. He was sweating and exhausted. A servant walked up to him telling him that there had been a bath drawn for him. Shiho nodded and was led away by that servant. After showing him to the room, the servant left Shiho to himself. Shiho slowly slid the door open. It was the biggest mistake he had made in his short life. As soon as the sight fully registered, he was sure he was going to die a very slow, excruciatingly long painful death!

Celestial looked at the person through the steam from inside of the room. "**_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!_**" A few seconds later, Shiho was hurling out of the room with quite a few bruises and scrapes. Shiho thought, It' wasn't even my fault. It's not like I saw anything... Okay maybe a little... Okay maybe a lot! But it still wasn't my fault.' Koukyuu walked toward him and couldn't help saying, "Your highness, what sort of a brute would do this to you?" She asked sarcastically. Shiho looked up at Koukyuu and replied, " A very pissed off girl who I've never seen in my life."

"Oh... Was _she_ in there?" Koukyuu asked sweetly.

"Who is _she_?" Shiho replied.

"Well... She is only possibly the future Tenkyoku no Miko."

"Only... Possibly?"

"Well...She hasn't really quite agreed to this yet."

"Well we all know that she is going to say no."

"Yeah... Especially once she figures out that you would be one of her seishi."

Celestial walked out of the bathhouse. She looks at the mutilated man and at the unsympathetic girl. "What the hell is _that_?" Celestial asked Koukyuu.

"Oh great... Now I'm a "_that"_. What next?" Shiho said sarcastically. Celestial gave Shiho a dirty look. Shiho returned it. Koukyuu breaks there staring contest to say, "That is the emperor's little brother... His _only_ brother." Celestial retorted unemotionally, "His parents must have been afraid to bear another child after bearing _that_ pervert."

"Ummm... Your eminence, his majesty requires you to join him with the court at dinner." Koukyuu said after a while.

"In front of the whole court?"

"Yes your eminence. I have come to get you ready. Please, follow me to your room." Celestial followed Koukyuu to her room. They had both left Shiho behind. Shiho just stared after them and at the dark haired girl. Was she really the girl who would bring them peace?

Celestial had just came out of her room, fully dressed in an ancient Chinese dress with a silver skirt that hung loosely around her legs. The sleeves were a silver color; they were so fine that they were transparent. A ribbon was tied around her waist and was fluttering in the wind like her dress. Blue and pale purple flowers with silver vines embroidered down the front of the dress and across the front. The dress was a silver material that shimmered in the setting sun. Celestial's hair hung around her head fluttering about, with her dress. Koukyuu had came into her room to put her hair up, had decided it was to short and instead wove an assortment of flowers into her hair. And then Koukyuu said, "Please follow me." Celestial stood up gracefully and followed her uncertainly.

A beautiful girl walked into the room. She didn't look older than fifteen didn't. Her eyes were amethysts. Her hair hung about her shoulders loosely with flowers threaded carefully into her hair. The upper half of her dress was silver that shined and glimmered. The upper half of the dress was embroidered with blue and pale purple flowers with silver vines. The sleeves were a transparent silver color. The lower half shimmered with the same silver and the ribbon that tied at her waist was a sky blue. The court all stared at her. Who was she? Where did this girl come from? Celestial followed Koukyuu to the seat next to His Majesty. Koukyuu, then herself sat down on the other side of him. Celestial glanced around her. She curtsied elegantly. Ishidoro nodded, and Celestial sat down. The court just stared at her, knowing as little as they did when she appeared. Ishidoro smiled slightly and said, "I think everyone here is wondering who this lady is." The court whispered to each other in agreement. "This is Celestial Daikoku, the priestess of Tenkyoku." There was silence in the room. Celestial broke the silence with a question.

"Wait. Your majesty! With all do respect, I would like to question this decision. "Celestial asked surprised. Ishidoro looked at her with his eyes. Celestial just looked back at him with her amethyst eyes, they were questioning him innocently. He couldn't ignore her. "Could we talk about that situation later?" Celestial looked away from those eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I did think I heard that I was going to be the priestess of Tenkyoku." Celestial said.

"You heard correctly." The emperor said.

"What does that mean. I never agreed to be the priestess of anything. I don't even know what this priestess business is all about."

"Every country has a guardian, or a god that they worship. It is said in legends that a girl from another world will appear for each of these gods to summon them and grant them each three wishes."

"Yes I know that, but you don't suppose that I'm the priestess, do you?"

"Yes I do. And if you want to return to Tokyo, than I would suggest that you become the priestess and wish to return to your own world." Celestial stood there thinking, looking at the ground. If I become the priestess I could go back home.' "All right. What do I need to do?" Ishidoro smiled slightly and handed her a scroll. "This is the...version. This is our countries' version of the Universe of the Five Gods. In that scroll is the clues you will need to find the seven celestial warriors of Tenkyoku, or the seishi of Tenkyoku."

"I have to find the seishi of Tenkyoku?"

"Yes. Once you have gathered all of the seishi you will summon Tenkyoku and be granted three wishes." Celestial looked at the emperor then at the scroll.

"Okay." She replied.

"I also mean to tell you that Koukyuu and Shiho, my brother, are both seishi of Tenkyoku " Celestial nodded at him, then said, "Right. Well... Good night." Ishidoro nodded and Celestial walked back to her room accompanied by a maid.

Yue opened the book again and started reading. She was in the book. The book was talking about her at the moment. What was he going to do? He himself couldn't go into the book. The bell of her door suddenly rang. "Shit" he muttered aloud. He went to get it. Standing in the doorway was Etsuko. "Yue? What are you doing at Celestial's house." The red headed girl asked. Etsuko had long copper hair that blew in the wind. Her eyes were an amber color. Matching the color of her hair. "Et...Etsuko... Nice to see you too." Yue said.

"Um...Yue, what are you doing at Celestial's house?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Celestial invited me over today."

"I...I... I was just visiting her."

"Ahhhh. Okay. Then where is she?"

"She isn't here at the moment, but I could leave her a message."

"Yue, you sound like a telephone person. So, where is Celestial really at?"

"Okay... Come in. It really is a long story, and she really isn't here." Yue said as Etsuko walked in. "Yue, why are you caring a book around with you?"

"I'm getting to that part. You know Celestial-."

"Duh. Yeah I know Celestial. No I don't know her at all. In fact, I've never heard of her, I don't think that Celestial goes to my school or anything like that."

"Okay okay. Well Celestial is in this book." Yue said holding up the book with Ancient Chinese characters on it. The title read _the universe of the Five Gods._

"Tha... That's the same book that Yui and Miaka were in." Etsuko said shocked.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Etsuko said shakily. "How did she find it? Yue, do you know how much danger she will be in? Can't we do anything?"

"She just took it out of the shelf and opened it while I was trying to tell her something. I think she was nervous."

"Look, the only way to get her out of the book is if we have a connection to her. Was there anything that you and she both had, like the same object or something?" Etsuko seemed desperate.

"Is the book really that bad?"

"Yes it's really that bad, or else I wouldn't be frantic, Yue, just answer me!" Etsuko was now practically screaming at Yue.

"Okay, you go shopping with her right?"

"Yes, so...?"

"If you two bought similar things at one point than wouldn't you two be able to connect with each other, or whatever?"

"I don't know? What did she have with her?"

"Celestial was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. She had a necklace, wait, you're wearing the same necklace she was wearing!"

"Celestial... Celestial, can you hear me?" Celestial heard a muffled voice coming from under her shirt. She pulled out the necklace and looked at it frowning. "Celestial? Are you there? Please come back. Yue and I are so worried about you."

"Etsuko? Etsuko is that you?" Celestial asked breathlessly.

"Celestial, that's you right?"

"Yes. Where are you Etsuko?"

"I'm still in our World. You need to come back, though. Please, come back." Etsuko's voice was urging and desperate.

"I can't. I'm sorry Etsuko. I don't know how to return to our world. You know about the story right? Well I have to summon Tenkyoku before I return. You know about that right?"

"Yes, I do know, but they got back by other ways. You must return. And please, keep the necklace. If anything ever happened to the necklace, than we could never get in contact."

"I will try to find a way. I have to go now, Shiho is coming."

"She- who?" But Celestial had already gone.

Celestial opened the scroll to find it blank. She kept pulling open the scroll only to find it all blank. Celestial sat there panting. She then heard a small chuckle as Shiho walked up to her. She glared at him. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"Not at all. You'll just have to find out how to read the scroll. I suppose it's a test of patience." He smiled. Celestial looked away from him thinking, Oh no... I'm blushing.' Celestial looked back at Shiho. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well you could soak it into water and see if anything appears." Celestial then asked a maid to get a bucket of water. Celestial dipped part of the scroll into the water. Nothing happened. "You could also put the scroll over a fire." Celestial asked a maid for a fire to be started. Shiho watched in enthusiasm. Celestial went to the fire and carefully put the scroll above the flames. Nothing happened. "You could try to put the scroll in front of the sun." Celestial looked at him then put the scroll up against the sun. Nothing happened. "Why don't you write something with ink on the scroll and see if anything happens." Celestial looked at him and she called for a maid and asked her for a brush and ink. Celestial dipped the brush in the ink and made a dot on the scroll. Absolutely nothing what so ever happened. Celestial sighed. Shiho was laughing slightly. "You just love to see me working I suppose." Celestial said irritated.

"Indeed you're very entertaining." Celestial picked up the bucket full of water and poured it all over Shiho. Shiho grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and he poured that all over Celestial. She froze, turned around and glared at him. Shiho shrugged. "Serves you right." He said. Celestial had to restrain herself from hitting him. Instead she shook her head and went to her room. Shiho, too, went to his room and changed.


	3. Reminisce

"I'm never going to be able to read this stupid scroll!" Celestial said finally!

"Yeah, you're probably right. You're probably to stupid to know how to read that scroll!" Shiho mocked.

"I swearI've had enough you."

"Oh no! Why don't you go tell the emperor, I'm sure he'll make me disappear."

"You know what?"

"No. What?"

"I might just quite this priestess business because of you!"

"Be my guest. This isn't my empire!"

"You know how to read the scroll. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because I love to see people suffer. Especially you."

Celestial looked at Shiho. " You must be the worst behaved person I have met."

"Okay. I doubt it though!"

Celestial was almost outraged. "I thought that royal brats were supposed to be polite and WELL! POLITE!"

Shiho and Celestial kept arguing with each other. Ishidoro walked past the door, peered in and shook his head as he walked away. Children', he thought.

"You'll never be able to read the scroll because you're too impatient. Maybe if you were more patient and actually thought about it more carefully you would be able to read the scroll. So don't blame anything on me. I haven't done anything to harm you **_YOUR EMINENCE_**!" Shiho just blew up and walked away. He was trying to retain himself. That skinny little brat, showing up out of nowhere and thinking that she's suddenly queen of the universe. Well she's not. She probably isn't the real priestess of Tenkyoku! God she's such a pain in the ass.' Shiho was thinking.

Celestial frowned, then walked to her room. Why am I acting like this?' She thought. I'm usually so calm and registered. I'm being such a bitch. I can't help it though. I'm so scared that I won't be able to return. I must return. I have to. Celestial, you have to be calm.' Celestial said to herself. Don't fight anymore. It isn't getting me anywhere.' Celestial sighed and closed her eyes. Trying to remember everyone. Her mom and dad, that was never there. Her parents who she had hardly known before she got caught up in the book. Etsuko and Yue, her two best friends. Without realizing it, Celestial began to cry. Softly and gently, quietly so no one could hear her. Yes. I must go home again. So I can be with my parents, and heal up all of the misunderstandings. So I can be with my friends.' Celestial took out the scroll again. The moon was full, pale and ghastly. Celestial walked outside where she could see the bright moon. Still crying a little, Celestial unrolled the creamy old parchment and held the scroll up towards the moon. The moonbeam danced on the creamy parchment. And there, on the parchment, slender characters were forming, slowly until the whole parchment was covered in black graceful letters. Celestial sat down on the grass and started to read _The Universe of the Five Gods._

Ishidoro watched her sitting there and reading. She was the Priestess of Tenkyoku. He knew right then and there that this girl would bring his empire peace. And. Without him knowing it, Ishidoro, the emperor, fell in love with this girl named Celestial, the Priestess.

"Have you found out how to read the scroll yet?" Shiho asked.

"Yes. I have." Celestial replied, calmly. Shiho knew something had changed in her. She seemed older, wiser, and more priestess-like. Shiho frowned and thought, does reading the scroll make people more civilized? Wow I never thought that the day Celestial Daikoku would be... calm.' Shiho looked at Celestial again. The scroll in her hand, her head held up, the determined looked in her eyes. Wow! She has changed.' Shiho thought.

" Celestial! You finally learned how to read the scroll! That's really good, because we have to go Like now or at least today." Koukyuu panted, she was holding her belongings in one hand and three stirrups in the other hand. " I'm going to get our horses while you two pack."

"WaitWhat? Did you say horses" Celestial asked.

"There's no time for questions. I'll answer them later. Please hurry." Koukyuu scurried toward the stables. Celestial and Shiho walked towards their room. They exchanged glances of confusion. A moment later, Celestial and Shiho reappeared with their belongings. Koukyuu held three horses. Koukyuu mounted her horse handing Celestial and Shiho their horses' stirrups. Shiho mounted his horse. Celestial just stood their. " What's wrong Celestial?" Koukyuu asked urgently.

"Nothing." Celestial replied. She mounted her horse. She hated horses. Shiho and Koukyuu looked at each other. "Oh boy!" Shiho said. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" Celestial nodded.

" What's wrong then?"

"I can't ride horses." Celestial said dismounting. She shook her head and looked away.

"Fine then. Get on my horse." Celestial shook her head.

"I can't. I can't ride a horse." Shiho and Koukyuu looked at each other.

"What do you mean you can't ride a horse?" Shiho asked.

"I simply hate horses. I can't ride one." Shiho looked at her. He dismounted his horse, picked her up and remounted his horse again. Shiho put Celestial behind himself kicked his horse and Shiho, Celestial and Koukyuu were off. "What do you think your doing?" Celestial asked. She was gripping Shiho tightly around the waist. "Celestial." Koukyuu said gently, " We just figured out that this empire is going to be attacked by Hokkan."

"Okay. And why are they attacking this empire."

"Because they want power you dumb ass!" Shiho concluded. Celestial glared at him, but slowly retained herself.

A few hours later they began to slow down into a trot. " Where may I ask are we going?" Celestial said. She herself was getting tired of running around on a horse. " I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere."

"What so you mean you don't know?" Celestial was starting to get irritated.

"She doesn't know where we're going ok!" Shiho said crossly.

"Well excuse me your highness." Celestial said.

"What happened to that priestess this morning?"

"She's right here!"

"You are definitely not a priestess."

"What do you know of a priestess?"

"I know that you are not one, that's for sure!"

"Well excuse me if I have a horse stuck up my ass!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! GOD YOU'RE LIKE CHILDREN!" Koukyuu yelled. Celestial and Shiho became quiet. "Koukyuu. We don't need your help!" Shiho said finally. Koukyuu glared at Shiho. Shiho glared at her back. There was silence. Until Celestial said, " Hey um Koukyuu?"

"WHAT?"

"Why are we heading towards Hokkan? The country who's attacking us?"

"We're heading towards Hokkan?" Koukyuu asked.

"Uh huh." Celestial and Shiho replied.

"Oops." Koukyuu said embarrassed. Shiho turned his horse around.

"From now on, I'm leading." Shiho said, Koukyuu nodded and followed him.

They made camp later that night. " Okay." Shiho said, " I'm in this tent, you two are in the other tent." Shiho said irritated, he then went into his tent. "I think he's annoyed." Koukyuu concluded after awhile.

"Why would he be annoyed?" Celestial asked absently.

"Because he's with two girls who are no use to him. Even though I'm a celestial warrior sworn to protect you, I can't fight. So that means that Shiho has to protect two damsels in distress."

"If you can't fightWhat is your power then?"

"I'm a dream seer. I can go inside of someone's dreams and see what he or she is dreaming about. I can also locate people while in my dreams. I see things that aren't pleasant even though they're dreams. You knowPeople have such weird dreams!"

"Right. And what's his name again? Well what's his power?"

"Shiho's name is actually Nyorai Yakushi. I have no idea what his power is. I've never seen him use it to tell you the truth. Even though I'm his half sister I still don't know much about him!"

"Whoa! Wait what? You're that bitch's little sister?"

"Shiho isn't usually this bitchy. He's usually very calm and doesn't show much emotion. But, the emperor, Ishidoro, he didn't want Shiho to fight as a general in this war. So Shiho is mad and upset. I don't blame him, though."

"SoYour on his side?"

"No I just pity him. SeeShiho wants to avenge his father's death, but Ishidoro didn't let him. The former emperor died in the last battle against Kutou. Peking is in the midst of a Civil War because people think that Ishidoro should be overthrown. They're all against us, except for the few loyal people we still have."

"OhIs that another reason you want me to become your priestess?"

"Yes."

Shiho came back out some moments later. "I'm going to get us some food. Stay hereand, KoukyuuIf anything happens, just yell."

"Okay." Koukyuu replied. Shiho went off into the forest, disappearing. He seemed angry and a little irritated. "I think he heard us." Celestial said.

"Yeah. I think he heard us too." Koukyuu replied slowly.

Shiho came back a few minutes later with some fish in his hand. "Here." He said, handing them to Koukyuu. Koukyuu took them and started tout the fishes heads off. "I'm going to be in my tent." Celestial said looking at the mutated fish without its head. Celestial went into her tent. "Koukyuu, why did you have to tell that bitch about my personal life?" Shiho said annoyed.

"WellShe's the priestess. She should have the right to know. Shouldn't she?"

"Just because she's the priestess, that doesn't mean we have to tell her everything!"

"I'm sorry, but she's the divine priestess from the another world, so she _should _have the right to know. I mean, she is going to deliver us from the attacks is she not?"

"How do we know that? We don't. For all we know she's a just a girl sent to spy on us from Hokkan, Kotou, Konan or Sairou."

"Oh, of course she's from one of those countries." Koukyuu said sarcastically. "She isn't. When she fell out of the sky and landed in the bushes. I saw the mark of Tenkyoku on her head. She's the priestess. Be optimistic for once."

"Fine!"

"Celestial, come on out. The fish are done." There was silence. "Celestial? CELESTIAL!" No one answered. Shiho went into the tent. It was empty except for a small piece of paper. On the piece of paper was written


	4. Captive

__

We have your priestess.

In no time we will force her

to become our priestess so

that we will win this civil war.

Hokkan

"Oh Shit!" Shiho said softly. "What? What is it?" Koukyuu asked.

"They have her. Hokkan has Celestial!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to find her And I suppose Rescue that little bitch!"

"Wait a minute here. I thought that you didn't think she was the priestess. Why are we rescuing her?"

"Hope, that if If she is the priestess, we'll be able to finally be in peace."

"Okay I see. Now the next problem, how on earth are we going to get into Hokkan's palace thing and rescue her?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way?" Shiho murmured. Koukyuu knocked him over the head with her hand!

"Don't give me that I don't know but we'll find a way' shit! We need a plan Shiho, not a miracle. "

"Damn it, Koukyuu, I know that, I'm not dumb! What I was referring to was that we'll get a plan and then go and save her sorry ass!"

"OhSorry for hitting you over the head."

"You should be." Shiho muttered.

All Celestial could see was some burly men on horseback, and she was in front of one. She looked back to see, not a burly muscle-headed man, but a quite attractive man. His eyes were hazel and she saw dark chestnut colored locks of hair, which had escaped his helmet. She couldn't see the rest of his face, but his bone structure and his eyes looked strong and handsome. She had no idea where she was going and she also had no idea whom these men or guards came from.

It took them a couple of days to reach Hokkan, but at first sight, Celestial knew that they were in Hokkan, and that these men were soldiers or some kind of military people from Hokkan.

__

Oh man, I've gotten myself in some deep shit now, Celestial thought. They arrived at the palace soon after dawn, and Celestial was pushed into the room with the man whom she had been riding with. He took off his helmet and kneeled down to the emperor. She had a glimpse of his face before he had kneeled, and he was handsome, unlike someone she knew Celestial just stood there, not curtseying, but standing and waiting. After awhile of talking between the emperor and the guy, whom she had found out was a general in Hokkan's military, she asked, "What do you want from me?" All of the talking stopped as heads were turned and eyes were set on her. No one had seemed to notice her before, and Celestial found out that that was the way she would have rather preferred, but it was too late. "AhRight you, the priestess of Tenkyoku. You must have heard or at least had an idea of what we wanted, right?" The emperor questioned.

"Yes, I know that you want me to be your priestess."

"If you already know, than why ask such a silly question?" It was obvious that the emperor knew the answer, but she said it just to amuse him.

"I wanted to be sure."

"That's what I thought."

"If you knew that, than why ask me?" Celestial challenged.

"If you don't mind, I already think you know the answer to that question. Now, you will be escorted out and to your quarters." The Emperor waved her off and some maids, who took her to bathe and then took her into her room, soon accompanied her. Celestial walked into her room and told the maids to do something better than to annoy her. They went away. Celestial turned, and was shocked to see the general in her room. He had changed and didn't look so serious. The man bowed respectively. "What. What do you want?" She asked softly. The stranger closed the door. She watched him solemnly. "I wanted to apologize. Apologize for my rude behavior when we met. I haven't introduced myself, my name is Nikko Karura."

"Come into the light where I can see you." Celestial said. Karura stepped forward. In the light, his eyes turned into a bluish green. "Why are you being nice to me? Is it just because I'm supposed to be your priestess? I now as well as you know that I will not cooperate! I'm not afraid of you or this empire." Celestial said aggressively. Suddenly Karura started to laugh.

"What? What is it? What's so funny?"

"You!" Karura said coughing, pretending that his laughing was actually coughing. Celestial was stunned, she didn't think that generals of a military were supposed to be so nice andlaugh so much.

"Ahem. Sorry for that." He said. Celestial gave him a priceless look, one of her eyebrows was raised and she looked totally confused, or it might have been a look that told him that he was strange. Karura smiled and tried to hold his laughter. Celestial continued to look at him strangely.

"Why are you laughing? Surely you don't find the situation you are in a laughing matter, do you? Plus, you're a general you, of all people, aren't supposed to laugh during a civil war between five countries."

"You're right, obviously. I beg my pardon." Karura said, bowing and then leaving.

"Oh shit!" Yue said.

"What? What has Celestial gotten herself into this time?" Etsuko asked.

"She was just captured by Hokkan soldiers."

"Holy shit! Well How is she?"

"They want her to be their priestess!"

"She can't, she mustn't. What else has happened? Was she just captured?"

"Well she had been talking to the general of the Hokkan military. He wasn't very serious."

"That's odd, why would the general of the Hokkan military want to speak to her, and why was he laughing?" Etsuko asked reading the book.

" He doesn't sound like the type of person who would be a general, does he?"

"Not really. I'm going to try to communicate with this little trouble maker."  
"Celestial?"

"Whoa? What was that?" Shiho asked as he and Koukyuu were riding on their horses, with Celestial's horse right next to Shiho's horse. They all stopped. Shiho dismounted off of his horse, and slowly walked towards Celestial's horse, which was where the sound was coming from. Shiho dug in her bags and found a small necklace with a topaz orb dangling from it. The orb said again, "Celestial? Can you hear me?"

"Aghhh!" Shiho dropped the necklace.

"What was that?" Etsuko asked. "It sounded like someone was kind of shocked."

"Um actually, you were speaking to Shiho, the necklace was in her bags and he took it out. I think the necklace scared him, since you were speaking through the necklace." Yue said He kept reading. "Oh, the girl picked it up, Koukyuu, yeah her."

"UmHello?" Koukyuu asked as she picked up the necklace." She heard, "Hello, this is Etsuko, one of Celestial's friends." Koukyuu frowned and looked at the small orb and the necklace. "I think that her friend from another world is trying to speak to us." Koukyuu said.

"Koukyuu, Celestial right now is at the emperor of Hokkan's palace. They are forcing her to be their priestess. So I guess she is their captive. I don't think they're going to hurt her, but she is in grave danger every second." Etsuko said.

"Wait? How do you know all of this? And how are we communicating?" Koukyuu inquired definitely confused.

"I'm reading all of this from our world. We're communicating through that necklace that you are now holding. I'm not quite sure how it's being done, but it has something to do with the connection of our friendship, Celestial's that is." Etsuko said, trying to explain to the confused girl and boy in the best way she could.

"So we're communicating through this necklace. What are we supposed to do about Celestial? How are we going to get into Hokkan's palace?"

"I don't know."

Abruptly, an arrow flew over Koukyuu's head. Koukyuu mounted her horse, as did Shiho.

"Koukyuu? Damn it, the connection was lost!" Etsuko said. "What happened?"

Yue was reading. "They were attacked by Hokkan soldiers, but they escaped."

Celestial sat on the bed in her living quarters. _How am I supposed to escape? I can't become Hokkan's Priestess; I'm already Tenkyoku's Priestess! Damn it all!_


	5. Hokkan

Celestial was sitting in her room staring at the wall, actually memorizing the patterns and the designs. She sighed, trying to think of a plan. What would she do to get out of the damned place? She knew she was in a lot of trouble. Celestial looked around at her room, from the back was her bed. At the head of the bed was a sculpture of Genbu, a turtle that looked like there were snakes coming out of its body. The covers of her bed had little green and black flowers curving and snaking around each other. The sheet's color was a mossy green. Little black and olive green flowers covered her pillow's cases, like the design of her covers. Her canopy was a see through silvery black, which was pulled back over the head of her bed. The walls were different kinds of greens with little black designs that Celestial had been memorizing. She had a dresser set against her left wall that was made out of bamboo. A mirror had been built into the dresser. Around the mirror were sculptures of flowers and the different characters of Genbu. Celestial had a large window with a windowsill that had a seat in which she could sit and look at the scenery. Celestial went over to the seat and looked at the pillows that lay there. There were more colors in these pillows than her whole room. Celestial sat down and pulled back the thick curtains to see the view. She gasped at the hills and mountains. The land was hilly and very green. She looked up into the sky and she could see all of the stars, shining and glimmering, trying so hard to outshine each other. But all too soon (Even though an hour had passed when she first sat there), clouds started to fill the sky. Soon enough, little whit snowflakes started to slowly drift down and blanket Hokkan with snow. Celestial marveled at the beauty of Hokkan, almost forgetting that she was captured, wanting the peace that she felt at that moment to last forever.

Celestial looked out of the window as long as she dared, and closed the window, so not to catch a cold. When there was a knock at the door she remembered where she was and that she was a captive to the foreign palace. A long silence came after the knocking. "Come-- come in." Celestial said at last. A maid came in and said, "His highness requests you to join him for diner, and you are to wear this." The maid was holding a dress that was the colors of Hokkan. Celestial looked at the dress disgusted.

"Well, you can tell his highness that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"I beg your pardon your eminence?" The girl asked her voice quivering.

"Tell him no'." Celestial said, forgetting that the girl probably had never heard those words before, that she was probably very poorly educated.

"Your eminence, please, I'm afraid to speak back to his highness." The girl was half crying at this point. Her nose was red and she was crying into her sleeves. Celestial raised her eyebrow wanting so much to say _well suck it up and go tell him that I really don't want to dine with him.'_ But she really didn't have the heart to say it to her. The girl looked about ten and very scared.

"Fine, tell him that I will be there as soon as possible." Celestial said, totally annoyed. The girl looked happier after that, she thanked Celestial many times. The girl also asked her if she needed to help dress her. Celestial just politely said no'. And Celestial almost kicked the girl out of her room. After the little maid was out Celestial looked up into the ceiling and said, "Please take me now." Celestial, then, started to get dressed.

Karura escorted Celestial when she was finally done getting dressed. The whole dress was a different ethnic dress than she was used to in Peking. "What took you so long?" Karura asked with a sigh.

"This dress." Celestial muttered, plucking at it just to make the moment more dramatic. Karura had a smile on his lips with an eyebrow up. She knew he was amused. And for some reason, Celestial felt more relaxed. This Karura person didn't seem so bad. _Wait a moment!_' Celestial thought as a red flag shot up inside her head. _Hello! Celestial, he is a general for the Hokkan army! Dummy, he is the one that captured you!' _The two walked into the dining room. Karura walked towards the emperor and bowed. Celestial just stood at the door. Someone closed it, but she didn't care. She just stared at the person sitting at the head of the table. Celestial's amethyst eyes were ice-cold. They were piercing, as she stared into the emperor's eyes. He shivered as her eyes locked onto his. He looked away. The emperor gestured to a seat across from him. Celestial sat down rigidly. Karura could sense the tension. He also saw the deathly look in the Priestess's eyes. That was a look meant to kill. If eyes could kill, the emperor would certainly be dead. And at that moment, the emperor realized that nothing would or could make this girl be their priestess. He also knew that he did not want her as an enemy. "Why don't we start off with acquainting ourselves." The emperor said coldly. Celestial, who had not been looking at the emperor, slowly turned her head to meet his gaze. She said, "I'm a priestess you're a termite, who is biting on a rock and not getting very far. There we're acquainted." Her voice exceeded his coldness towards her.

"That was harsh." The emperor said smoothly. " But you will soon learn, that your friends won't come for you. Right now, they're dead."

"How in hell would a termite like you know the likes of that?" Celestial asked icily.

" I sent soldiers after them, to make sure that they wouldn't even dare try to rescue their priestess."

"You're bluffing. You have no idea if they're dead or not. You're just making a very bad attempt of trying to scare me, and no, for your information, I was not the least scared. Now if this is all you wanted to do, which is have a very unintelligent conversation and acquainting, then please I'm going to excuse myself. And no, I did not ask you if I could be excuse, yes I did excuse myself." Celestial scooted back her chair and walked towards the door. She tried to open it. The door didn't budge. Celestial heard a chuckle from behind her, then a voice saying, "That's a lot of big talk for such a small person." Celestial's back was still turned to the emperor. Suddenly Celestial punched the door. The door fell along with some debris. Celestial flicked her hair away from her face, and said, with her back still turned to the emperor, "You may need someone to fix the door for you." And with that, Celestial walked away. Leaving the emperor and Karura shocked. The emperor left, with some escorts. Karura walked after Celestial after he had bowed and apologized.

"Well, I guess Celestial's still fit and as athletic as she used to be before she was sucked into the book." Yue said, not the least surprised to read that the lovely young priestess from the other world just broke down the door.' Etsuko just looked at Yue, and said, " I think she was a little mad."

"Oh yeah, maybe just a little." Yue said sarcastically. And they both smiled at themselves.

"Oh, look!" Etsuko pointed. The book said that Koukyuu was using her special celestial powers to see where Celestial was.

"She's in the east wing at the palace. In the third room nearest to those mountains over there." Etsuko said at last.

"That took you awhile. What happened?" Shiho asked.

"There is a wall of powerful magic surrounding the palace. I think that it's wind that is surrounding the palace. I don't know how we're going to get through the barrier. I don't think it will let us sneak through."

"Damn it!" Shiho muttered.

Karura smiled at himself. Someone had been probing past his barrier. He knew it mustve been one of the Tenkyoku warriors, because no one else could have or would have been strong enough. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get past, past all of the guards until you meet me." Karura muttered softly to himself.

Celestial had felt the magic being used. And she knew that the emperor had been bluffing, because that magic must've been Koukyuu's, but wait, wasn't her magic only dream seeing? Celestial had to ask Koukyuu that later. Celestial seriously hoped that those two had a plan, because she knew that the palace security was tough. Celestial looked out of her large window and sighed. The wind was whirling and whipping the snow, which was falling swiftly and steadily. Slowly Celestial's eyes began to droop, as she slowly closed her eyes. Celestial hadn't realized how tired she had been until then.

In Celestial's dream there was a man who was surrounded by a silvery aura, it wasn't Shiho or Koukyuu, though. This man was just a shadow; she couldn't make out his face. But he was enveloped in a silvery aura, like Koukyuu and Shiho. The man yelled a command, and a fierce wind started to blow, but she didn't feel anything. Celestial looked around, there were soldiers being torn apart by the wind, blood soaked into the white snow, as limbs and other body parts flew in every direction. The once white snow slowly became a crimson red, as the snow soaked up the blood that had been spilled. Celestial saw the men screaming, but she couldn't hear anything.

Koukyuu and Shiho had rode past the entrance of Hokkan. They had fooled the guards by pretending that they had a very important letter for the emperor. At the moment, the palace stood in front of them. Shiho could feel the wall of wind surrounding the building. Suddenly, the wall vanished. And A road that was outlined by wind showed them a route to get into the palace without anyone noticing. Koukyuu and Shiho looked at each other, not daring to speak. They quietly dismounted their horses; Shiho didn't want to bind them there to the spot less they needed to escape. With Shiho in the lead and Koukyuu following, the two quietly followed the wind path. The path led them right to Celestial's room.

"Knock, knock!" Celestial sat straight up, she was soaked in sweat, what had the dream been about? Celestial looked at the door, slowly she went to open it. Shiho and Koukyuu stood on the other side of the door. Koukyuu put a finger to her lips, beckoning for Celestial's silence. Celestial nodded, forgetting instantly about her dream. All too soon, she heard a rustle, and some commands being called out. _Damn it'_ Shiho thought! "I found them!" A soldier yelled when they were trying to escape. But suddenly a wall of wind was put up. Celestial looked around but couldn't see anyone. Not wanting to lose any time, Shiho pulled Celestial, and with Koukyuu following, they ran towards the main entrance to the palace. Shiho blasted the doors open with his magic. Celestial, Shiho and Koukyuu froze at what they saw ahead of them. Celestial's eyes grew wider, with freight. Koukyuu clamped her mouth shut. Shiho just looked pale.


End file.
